Nick Lucas' Girl
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: JONAS; Nick's going through a bad breakup and Macy's there to the rescue. - 1 Shot


**Nick Lucas' Girl - Nick's going through a bad breakup and Macy's there to the rescue. His new Bond girl! - 1 Shot.**

Nick slumped onto the couch cushion and dropped his head onto the headrest. Joe and Kevin hopped over the couch and occupied both empty seats beside him.

Joe placed a hand over his brothers' shoulder, "It's okay to get dumped Nick, besides she was a real pop diva witch if you ask us." He pointed between him and Kevin.

Kevin nodded enthusiastically, "She really was, she was like 'Devin get me a cake' and I was like 'My name's Kevin' and she was like 'Whatever get me a cake!'"

"The point is..." Joe interrupted, "You don't need snobby girls taking over your life, you just need to find that one down to earth girl that will be nice to you."

"And your brothers." Kevin added. Joe met Kevin with a slap of the head.

"Ouch!" He screeched in response. He massaged his tender head while Nick got up and flailed his arms.

"Okay I get it...seriously guys I'm okay. I just need a minute to myself. So if you please?" He pointed to the exit. The two brothers nodded and got up slowly.

"I can take a hint!" Joe exclaimed. He just wanted his little brother to know that he was there for him.

Kevin followed his younger brother out the room. Leaving Nick alone on the couch. He picked up the remote and watched as a Teen Weekly Insider TV Edition plastered the tabloids of his face with a big 'dumped' across it. He turned it off and let his face fall into his hands.

He heard faint steps ascend the staircase but ignored them. He didn't want the company.

The feet pattered across the floor and Nick stood up angrily, "I told you guys to leave. me. alone!"

The emphasis on his words frightened Macy and she fell trying to get over to the Stellavator. Nick shook his head with disagreement, but came to her aid anyway.

She carefully picked herself up and backed away from Nick. He could barely see her frightened eyes through all the clothes she was holding, "I'm sorry Nick, I just promised Stella I would fullfill her duties as the JONAS stylist while she was out of town. I could upgrade the Stellavator tomorrow and leave you alone!"

"MACY!" He saw her hide behind the ten pairs of outfits in her arms. He did feel apologetic for his recent outburst, "Macy, I'm sorry, you're just doing your job. It's just that I wanted some time alone."

He placed a hand on the pile of outfits and lowered it so he could see her properly, she looked absolutely terrified and that just made Nick feel worse.

"I'm sorry too. My only intention wasn't just to upgrade the Stellavator". She dug into the pile of clothes and brought out some things that were all too familiar to Nick. In her hands she held out a James Bond Movie, an indigo blanket, light popcorn, and to top it off a bag of gummy bears.

Nick surveyed the sight in front of him, "You are definitely my super number one fan." He let out a laugh that made Macy melt.

"I just thought that I could try to cheer you up, like a friend." Her voice sounded hopeful.

He did want a night to himself but how could he resist such a thoughtful act, "On one condition!" Her eyes became scared all over again, "You spilt the bears with me."

She laughed lightly and nodded, "Of course, my mom has always taught me to share."

The two found themselves preparing for the movie. Nick lowered the lights and Macy popped the popcorn. She walked over and sat down on the chair beside the couch. Nick sat on the couch and placed the popcorn on the chair rest.

The two dug in and found themselves actually bonding over Bond, "I seriously wish I could be as smooth with the Ladies as James Bond is."

Macy only laughed in response, "What are you talking about? You're like a modern day Bond. No one is smoother with the Ladies than you are."

Nick only burst into laughter, "No way...I totally fell flat on my face while flirting with Megan Fox using the line, 'Are you from Tennesee cause you're the only 10-I-see."

She failed trying to cover her mouth in fits of giggles, "Oh my gosh what did she say?"

He shrugged, "I told you, I fell on my face halfway through Tennesee."

"Oh man that's the worse! But come on you've dated the hottest girls in Hollywood...I bet that little Miss..." She saw his face falter and she stopped halfway. "Sorry, too soon."

He looked over at her and paused the TV, "It's still a sore topic."

Macy placed the bowl on the coffee table and turned to Nick, "Well if you ask me it's her lost."

"Hah sure." His head dropped a little lower and she shook hers.

"No, I really do have to disagree Nick. She broke up with the most talented guy in the world. Who else can write a song in two seconds?"

"Two and a half seconds." He corrected but let out a laugh. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Either way she's giving up such a talented, athletic, attractive and modern day Bond. Any girl in access of a Teen Magazine can see that." She picked up the copy of his cover on the side stand.

He let out a small chuckle, "Seriously Macy you're too nice."

"And you're too humble. Give yourself more credit Nick, the world can see it, why can't you?" She flicked his chin and he simply smiled. "Aw I see your pretty smile." She poked at his face and made cutesy noises that made him outburst with laughter.

"Macy...stop it!" He exclaimed. She shook her head and continued to banter him.

"No not until you say, 'My name is Nick. Super Awesome Nick.'"

He shook his head still laughing, "There is no way in the world you can get me to say that."

"Fine now the world can see you smile and glow in amazement 24 hours a day!" Her cheeriness made him surrender.

"My name is Nick. Super Awesome Nick!" She stopped poking him and laughed.

"See you are awesome." She sat back in her chair and Nick just stared at her in awe.

"So are you Mace. Thanks." He picked up her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

She couldn't help but blush, "Oh my, aren't I a lucky little lady?" She asked in a Southern accent.

He chuckled and gave her a slight push, "The luckiest. You got to see me laugh, I kissed your hand, and I smiled. Don't think this will happen the next time we watch a movie."

"What are we gonna watch next time Mr. Lucas?" She batted her eyelashes and rested her elbows on the cleared armrest now staring up at him.

He looked at her with a smirk midway, "Well the whole Bond series of course. Just me and my Bond girl."

"You mean Lucas' girl. Super Awesome Nick Lucas' Girl." Her seductive way of saying those two lines made him forget all about his terrible breakup and focus on something else. She was five ft, petite, and the upgrade in his romantic life.


End file.
